


Being A Hero

by Estirose



Category: Power Rangers Mystic Force
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-08-23
Updated: 2012-08-23
Packaged: 2017-11-12 17:57:17
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 359
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/494074
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Estirose/pseuds/Estirose
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Madison is now a hero.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Being A Hero

**Author's Note:**

> Disclaimer: The characters don’t belong to me. They belong to BVE and VRP.
> 
> Notes: Takes place after “Broken Spell”. Written for the 15 minute ficlet challenge, word 146: blessing.

Madison had sensed that the day was going to be extraordinary when she’d gotten up that morning. Sure, she wasn’t looking forward to yet another day on vacation working at the store, but things could be worse. Her boss was fun, her sister was working there, and who knew – she could run across a cute guy, or maybe a director looking for an aspring video camera person.

She could have hardly expected the direction her day had taken, though. Cute guy, yes. Exciting day – definitely. Fighting monsters wasn’t what she was planning when she’d shrugged into her clothes that morning, but she felt blessed that she had been chosen to do what she’d done.

Plain ol’ Madison was doing something, for a change. Being a hero. Being a brave person. Someone that she hadn’t anticipated being, but then again, she could hardly leave Vida to go rescue the old guy’s brother, right?

And now she was a superhero. A Power Ranger, with a wand cleverly disguised as a cellphone, the town’s new hunk working along with her at the store, and a lot of danger in the wings.

Her mom would probably kill her if she knew what her daughter – both her daughters – were getting into. She could just imagine the lecture about safety, how she expected better of Madison. But it wasn’t like she was getting into something really dangerous, or at least not dangerous by herself. She had Vida, dorky Chip, exotic Xander, hunky Nick, and solid Udonna by her side. Yeah, she might die, but that was part of being a hero, wasn’t it?

Madison, little Madison, was going to make a difference to Briarwood and the beings that inhabited the world. She was going to defeat an evil that never should have come to her hometown. Nobody would have expected it of her, but then nobody expected much out of her.

She took her wand out, staring at the numbers on the cellphone face. So much to learn. So much to *be*.

Madison was going to be a hero if it killed her. But she knew it wouldn’t.

She was a Ranger, after all.

End.


End file.
